Eternally Broke
by Shadow Oblivion
Summary: Short stories and drabbles with Ban, Ginji and Co.
1. Sushi

My second Get Backers story. I'm writing this one because I should be able to update it if I write shorter chapters. This chapter is based off scenes from volumes 1 and 2 of the manga.

And for this story, I'm using the Japanese endings, because I like Ginji saying Ban-chan. And I would really appreciate any feedback. Might change the title. And the rating may change in later chapters.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Get Backers.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Baan-chan, I'm hungry," Ginji whined, curled up on the ground in fetal position.

"Shut it. You ate yesterday, so you won't die. Get up off your ass and help me hand out fliers," Ban retorted, ignoring his partners' dramatics.

Ginji glanced up, watching as Ban pursued people around, handing them fliers or attempting to talk to them to try and get their attention as they walked by. Ginji rested his head on the sidewalk and tried to ignore his rumbling stomach. They had been at this for hours, and Ginji was ready to call it quits. They hadn't even gotten one job.

A few minutes passed before Ginji spoke up again, "Ban-chan, we should go and see if Natsumi-chan will let us have a free lunch. Maybe Hevn-san will have a job for us." Ginji winced as Ban aimed a kick in his direction.

"Quit being lazy and help me already," Ban grumbled, while noticing that people were beginning to avoid him.

Ginji glanced over his shoulder as he heard a loud rumble that didn't come from him. A tow truck was driving by, with Ban's Subaru in tow, "..." Ginji's hope for food sunk lower. Great, now their car was gone. They _really_ needed a job now. Ginji sighed. And Ban wasn't getting anywhere with the fliers.

"Ban-chan?"

"What?"

"The car got towed again."

"..."

"Ban-chan?"

"..." THUNK!

"Owww...why'd you hit me? _You _were the one who parked badly."

"..."

"Ban-chan?"

---

Ban moodily stirred his cup of coffee, sitting at a booth in the Honky Tonk. Across from him, Ginji took a sip from his own mug, using one hand to hold an icepack on top of his head. Ban had hit him too hard.

Paul glanced over at them from behind the counter, "Your car got towed again, didn't it?"

Ban ignored him.

Natsumi leaned on the counter, "It did, didn't it?"

Ginji nodded gloomily, dodging a swipe from Ban by going chibi for a second.

"Hey you two, how did the fliers work out?" Hevn questioned as she entered the Honky Tonk.

"What do you want?" Ban grumbled irritably, not bothering to look at her.

Ginji, however, was smiling, "Hevn-san! Do you have a job for us?" Ignoring Ban glaring at him, he added, "We really need the money..."

"Sorry, nothing new," Hevn responded, then held up a bag, "I have this, though, as part of your payment form the last job. I had a feeling you'd probably not hold onto the money.

"What is it?" Ban asked with interest, his irritability gone with the arrival of the bag.

"Look and see," Hevn responded, setting the bag down on the table. She walked over to a barstool, "I'd like a cup of coffee please."

"Coming right up!" Natsumi replied. Once she had given Hevn the cup of coffee, she turned her attention to Ban and Ginji, who were staring at the bag.

Ginji stood up and peered inside.

"What is it Ginji?"

"Ban-chan...it's...it's..." Ginji reached into the bag and took out...

"SUSHI!" Ban exclaimed, diving over the table and wrestling with Ginji for the food, which Ginji was attempting to keep out of reach as he began downing it. "Dammit Ginji! Don't keep it all for yourself!"

"Mpf...you already ate more than me last time!"

"Gimme it now!" THWACK!

"Oww..." Ginji dropped the plate of sushi onto the ground as he chibified and rubbed his head where a new bump had appeared.

Ban dove for the plate of sushi and began to eat it," Hahaha! It's mine now!" Ban didn't notice that sparks had begun to fly from Ginji.

"Ban...chan..."

Ban glanced over his shoulder at Ginji's tone of voice, and failed to move fast enough to avoid being shocked by 30,000 volts. Ban backed of for a second, cursing, as Ginji was on the sushi in a flash, happy again.

Natsumi, Hevn, and Paul watched the exchange in amusement.

"Hey, Hevn-san?" Natsumi whispered.

"Hmm?"

"You do have a job, don't you?"

"Maybe."

The sushi was gone within minutes.

"Any chance of getting more?" Ban asked Hevn hopefully as he retrieved his coffee.

"You can get more with the money you earn from a job I have for you." Hevn responded.

"What? I thought you didn't have any jobs." Ban said in annoyance.

"Well, you want it either way, right? Your car got towed again, didn't it? So wouldn't it be nice to have a little extra cash after you get the car back?" Hevn commented.

"Dammit."

"Oh, and it pays four million." Hevn said off-handedly.

"Done! We'll take it!" Ban said at once. He glanced over his shoulder at Ginji, who was chibified and gazing sadly at the empty sushi plate. "C'mon Ginji, get moving. Four mil!" When Ban saw that Ginji was getting up, he turned his attention back to Hevn, "Okay, so what's the job?"

"I think you'll like this one," Hevn replied with a smile.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Review if you like. This is just to see if it flowed all right. Hopefully it wasn't OOC. The next chapter will be more interesting.

So, until the next update, thanks for reading and/or reviewing.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey, I got a review, thanks. And again, I would really appreciate any feedback. It would help me to know if there was anything that would make it better, or if it was all right.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Get Backers.

111

Business was slow at the Honky Tonk, its only customer being Hevn, who was seated at a booth with a cup of coffee. Utterly calm, Hevn ignored the sudden sound of voices drawing nearer to the cafe.

"Ban-chan! Calm down! Hevn-san just probably forgot to mention it..."

"Shut up! She must've known that bastard Akabane was involved!"

"But Ban-chan..."

The door to the Honkey Tonk flew open, and Ban stormed inside, followed closely by a nervous Ginji. Ban's right arm was in a sling, and had random bandages covering other parts of his body. Ginji, on the other hand, was perfectly unharmed.

Hevn smiled at them, while ignoring Ban's furious gaze locked on her, "Hello, I was wondering where you two were. I got word from the client that you completed the job. Aren't you happy with all of the money you made?"

Ginji smiled at her, "Yep, we did make a lot of money, didn't we Ban-chan?"

Hevn watched silently as a chibified Ginji flew by from a punch, heading for a meeting with a wall. Hevn turned her attention to Ban, who was within feet of her, glaring, "Whatever is the matter Ban?"

"Why the hell didn't you mention that sick freak Dr. Jackal was transporting the item we were after? You made it sound like it wasn't a big deal!" Ban grated out, ignoring Ginji's whimpers from partway into a nearby wall. He also ignored Paul's mutter about destroying property.

"Does it matter now? You completed the job." Hevn responded, wondering how much it would cost to repair the wall.

"That bastard tried to slice and dice me! You don't deserve any of the money you got!" Ban snarled angrily.

Hevn waved a hand, "Now, now, don't be like that. I'll make sure to tell you if Akabane-san is involved in future jobs, all right?" Hevn smiled at Ban, only Ban wasn't there...Something felt...odd.

"Maybe I'll forgive you..." Ban snickered from behind, frisking Hevn with his only available hand.

Paul ducked as Ban went flying over the counter from a slug from an embarrassed Hevn. Paul glanced over the counter, down to where Ban was wincing and twitching on the ground, "I'd ay you deserved that. By the way, do you plan on paying your tab off with the money you earned from the job?"

Ban grumbled out an unintelligible answer.

Ginji had escaped from the wall and was next to Ban, prodding him, "Ban-chan, are you all right?" Ginji yelped as Ban swiped a hand at him.

"Your voice is bothering me," Ban grumbled in annoyance.

Ginji glanced out the window, then let out a long sigh, "Ban-chan...The car's gone."

"Dammit!" Ban stormed out of the cafe.

Ginji handed Paul some money, "That's probably all we can pay for now. It actually wasn't _that_ much money. It'll only last for a few days at this rate." Ginji slumped onto the ground. "We'll need another job then..."

"Gin-chan, why aren't you injured? Ban didn't look too well," Hevn questioned.

"Oh, that. Well, you see, we went different ways on the job. I went and found the item the client wanted, zapped some bad guys, and got away. Ban was busy fighting Akabane-san, since he had finished transporting the item earlier." Ginji responded.

"How did he get away from Dr. Jackal?" Hevn wondered.

"Well, I discharged a little too much electricity and that caused a blackout. Ban-chan was able to drive Akabane-san away from him and caught up with me," Ginji responded, before glancing out the window. "When do you think Ban-chan will be back?"

The Honky Tonk door opened and a newcomer entered.

"Tee hee. Midou-kun rushed by me moments ago. He seemed to be upset about something."

Ginji froze, chibified, then passed out on the floor.

Akabane glanced down at the unconscious Ginji, "So amusing. Hmm, must be tired after that job."

"What the hell are you doing here Jackal?"

Akabane smiled pleasantly at Ban, who had just entered the cafe, "Good afternoon Midou-kun. I am merely here carrying out a job." Ignoring Ban, who was seething, Akabane walked over to Hevn and set a package down.

"Thank you, Doctor Jackal. So, how was it?" Hevn questioned.

"It was quite delightful. I hope to get another job like that again, perhaps with some more..._entertainment_." At the last word, Akabane gazed down at Ginji, the transferred his gaze to Ban, who seemed to be teetering on the edge, "Well, farewell, until we meet again, Get Backers." With a small laugh, Akabane left.

Ban clenced his fist, "I'm gonna beat that bastard's ass to a pulp next time!"

"Mmm, Ban-chan, pass the plate...zzz..." Ginji mumbled in his sleep.

Ban aimed a kick at Ginji, who rolled over in his sleep and avoided the hit. Ban lowered himself onto a stool and bonked his head aginst the counter. This day couldn't get any worse.

"_Munch_! Mmm, tastes yummy. Gimmie more," Ginji mumbled again, munching on Ban's arm, fast asleep still.

SMACK!

"Owww..."

Ban sighed. He was wrong, the day had gotten worse.

111

Review if you like. I hope this chapter was all right. I guess I was testing out character interaction. The next chapter will be up when I think of it and I have down time from homework. Used 1's because the dashs don't work.

So, until the next update, thanks for reading and/or reviewing.


	3. All in a day's work

"Ban-chan?"

"What?"

"How long have we been up here?"

"…"

"Ban-chan?"

"Just shut up and let me think."

"…"

"…"

"We're stuck up here aren't we?"

"…"

"Ban-chan, why are you looking at me like that?"

"…"

A chibi-sized Ginji flew through the air after being kicked by Ban, to land in a pool, where he floated happily in an inner tube, humming cheerfully.

Nearby, up in the tree, cursing, was Ban, who was tangled up in the branches, unable to free himself.

"Ban-chan?"

"…"

"Are you all right?"

Dammit. Damn job. Damn Monkey-boy. Stupid tree. Annoying, worrying Ginji. He needed a vacation. And a whole lot of money.

"Ban-chan?"

"…"

"Are you okay?"

"…" Come closer, so that the fist may pound you senesless.

"Oww, that was mean Ban-chan!"

Chibi Ginji flew through the air again.

There, he felt a little better. Now, to get down from the tree of doom.

ZAA-ZAP!

Dammit.

1212121212121212121212121211212121212121212121212121112121212121212

Really short, so I guess it's a drabble. Something that I wrote a few days ago. Hopefully it's okay. It amused me anyway. Comments?


End file.
